Bad Day
by NomiBaloney
Summary: Craig is having a really bad day though one twitchy caffeine addict can make all his problems disappear. Craig/Tweek fluff. 3rd person from Craig's perspective. T for swearing. One shot.


It had been a bad day to end all bad days. Of ones in the past and ones thought never to come. Last night Craig had been drinking. In a drunken stupor, he forgot to set his alarm before he went to bed and consequently woke up almost two hours late for work, with a hangover to boot. Though he found that this was usually the case when a night out with the guys and alcohol was in his plans. This certainly wasn't the first time it had happened, but he'd over stepped the mark in this bout of bad punctuality.

His boss, who was usually a very understanding man, had been enraged earlier due to a confrontation with the delivery guy who had failed to supply him with over half of his ordered stock; he too was having a bad day, his anger only escalated once Craig was sat in his office. But Craig had never been one to sit and be insulted, especially when he felt as though his head was going to collapse in on it self. Note to anyone out there who may ever find themselves in a situation like Craig's; don't flip off your boss and call him a ìFucking idiotic fat ass moronî upon being lectured for lateness.

So now, he was jobless.

On his way home from his pointless journey to work, Craig failed to take his driving speed into account and crashed into the back of another car. The woman (of courseÖ), who had stopped in the road, obviously believed she had nothing to do with the crash, and that sitting in the middle of the road in your car was perfectly legal and safe. One more strike on his license and he'd have it taken off of him. The front of his car was also pretty messed up, it would cost a pretty penny to fix it and the engine had blown out. And thus he was forced to walk the 10-minute car journey in the pouring, abysmal rain, angry and alone.

It didn't really matter, though. The Coffee shop was in sight and soon he'd be in that familiar warmth. Ten minutes of getting soaked to the skin was worth it.

He opened the door and inhaled the smell of coffee, almost smiling despite himself. There he was: fumbling with a polystyrene cup. His customer looked away, uninterested. He didn't understand how people could do that. That kid was the most interesting person he'd ever met in his life; watching him fidget and twitch was better than TV. Tweek handed the drink over the counter and smiled shakily.

"S-sorry for the wait!"

The customer mumbled something under their breath and pushed past Craig on his way out. Craig flipped them off (well, the back of their head, anyway) and made way towards the counter. Tweek was making himself a cup of coffee. Craig was pretty sure he wasn't meant to do that, but if the owner of the coffee shop was as in love with him as Craig was, well... Craig would have to kick their ass.

"Hey Tweek."

"GAH! D-don't do that! I'll be in so much trouble if I break another cup!"

Craig smiled and leant against the counter.

"Sorry. Is your shift almost over?" He asked. Tweek did a jerky nod and sipped his coffee.

"In about... fifff-fifteen minutes."

Craig sat down at one of the tables after ordering his own cup of coffee. Honestly, he couldn't stand the stuff, but going there everyday had given him a habit of drinking it. He watched Tweek serving his customers with a smile that probably looked terrifying to everyone around him. Craig Tucker wasn't known for smiling very much, only for his blank emotionless expressions. Except for when he was with Tweek, or near Tweek, or thinking of Tweek. It had been nine months. That's three quarters of a year. If you added all the rest of his friends' time in a relationship together, you probably wouldn't even get one month.

He remembered it perfectly:

They were talking, and watching Red Racer.

Craig couldn't quite shake off that addiction, but no one really seemed to mind; Red Racer was like a time machine, it took them back to third grade.

Then they stopped talking, and watching Red Racer.

Tweek started shaking more than usual, and watching Red Racer.

They were hugging and watching Red Racer.

They were making out, and watching Red Racer.

Then of course, Tweek was freaking out, and watching Red Racer.

It was strange how things like that happened without even a conscious thought. Craig thought he'd completely blown it there and then. For a moment, he was the one panicking and thinking of the consequences. He knew if there was one thing in life he needed, even more than his middle fingers, it was Tweek, his best friend, and now... lover, as he preferred to call him. Boyfriend sounded way too gay.

Before then, he was pretty sure he hadn't even thought about liking Tweek or even guys. It just wasn't something that had ever crossed his mind. Sure, they were close. Not Super Best Friend close, like, for instance, Stan and Kyle close, but still closer than the average best friends. Touching was totally okay for them. Looking back, Craig probably should have realized then that Tweek liked him. After all, if anyone else came within 5 meters, Tweek freaked.

It took three weeks after that first kiss for Craig to ask him out, and Craig did not usually get nervous about things like that; they came naturally to him. Even now he didn't quite trust himself around Tweek. He was certain that one day, he'd say something stupid and fuck up the only good thing that had ever happened to him. Certain.

"H-have a nice day," Tweek stuttered, twitching awkwardly behind the counter. He'd finished his coffee, and looked like he was pretty desperate for another one, but maybe he thought he was pushing his luck. Craig wondered what he was thinking about. Something stupid; probably about how the government were conspiring against him, and sending him particularly bitchy customers to see how long it would take him to crack which would then cause the government hired decoys to kidnap Tweek and take them to Area 52 where he would be excessively interrogated and have tests performed on him out of belief that he isn't just a strange 19 year old but in fact an extra terrestrial, new to the planet and unfamiliar with human ways. All of which is totally logical seeing as alien life forms have visited the town before. Of course.

Craig was used to hearing far out conclusions such as that, by now. Craig pushed his chair back and handed Tweek his cup.

"It's been 15 minutes. Come on, let's go," Tweek nodded and took off his dark green, stained apron.

"I'll just go tell Bebe her- GAH- h-her break is over. Wait here?"

"Of course." Craig shot him a smile that caused the messy blonde to spaz a little. His face turned a lovely shade of pink and made a very strange yet utterly adorable noise then hurried off into the back.

Craig gave a content sigh and vaguely wondered why on Earth he deserved Tweek. Though, he was definitely not complaining. But Tweek was so... nice, if not a bit irritable when he was caffeine free, but everyone has their bad points.

"Oh God! AGH It's raining!"

Craig didn't even realize that Tweek had returned. He held onto his hand without a second thought, flipping off Bebe as she rolled her eyes at them. He did this every day, drove Tweek home, or walked him home, as it would be today. He tried to feel angry again for just a second but he couldn't, not with his favorite twitchy blonde clinging to his arm.

"Je-Jesus Christ. It's f-freezing!" Tweek shivered as they left the shop. Craig almost offered him his over sized coat, before realizing how cheesy that would be.

Still wearing it, he pulled Tweeks arm back and slotted it into the arm of the coat. Tweek laughed and put his other arm in too as Craig removed his and wrapped them round Tweeks small frame. Both huddled in a blue cocoon of warmth. People were staring though he didn't really care. Tweek was making a half groan, half laugh that was just too cute and twitched against Craigs chest.

After a few minutes he struggled out of the coat, but not before attempting to walk forwards. They stumbled together and he could just feel everyone else's annoyance hanging in the air. He finally escaped, and Craig leant down to kiss the taste of coffee and rain from his lips.

The coat was now wrapped around Tweek's shoulders, like a padded cape. Craig didn't need it anyway.

"How was your day?" Tweek asked, finding Craig's hand and carefully interlocking fingers.

He paused, thinking whether to indulge and dive into a huge rant about how crappy his day had been. No. He wasn't going to fuck this up. He wouldn't allow himself. He was a better, happy person when Tweek was around. He ran his free hand through Tweek's damp hair before replying.

"It was great." And it was.


End file.
